Story Ideas if anyone has lost inspiration
by kate2814
Summary: Hello everybody! I keep reading all these amazing fanfictions and then after I have ideas about adapting them or coming up with some completely new ideas. However there is only one small problem.. whenever I go to write them they sound terrible! So if anyone out there would like to take one of my ideas please do and then contact me so I can follow the story! Ok so here goes…


Story Idea!

Hello everybody! I keep reading all these amazing fanfictions and then after I have ideas about adapting them or coming up with some completely new ideas. However there is only one small problem.. whenever I go to write them and then read it back to myself they sound terrible! So if anyone out there would like to take one of my ideas please do and then contact me so I can follow the story! Ok so here goes… (they're probably going to sound really stupid now! I'm sorry!)

Sherlock and John are trapped in a storage place after the reunion where Mycroft stored all of Sherlock's stuff after John moved out. While they are stuck they look through a few boxes and John finds one labelled "Childhood memories enter at your own peril" and picks out a family picture however there is a girl in it. He asks Sherlock and he replies that it is his sister who he hasn't seen since he was 5. I thought maybe this sister could have been the middle child who wasn't as smart and Sherlock or Mycroft and her parents didn't pay her much attention so she either ran away or her parents chucked her out. However Sherlock didn't know and thought she had abandoned him even though they were very close. So yeh that is one idea that you could adapt to them maybe finding her…. John falling in live…..everyone getting angry at Mycroft…. Who knows!

Umm ok second idea is based roughly on a fanfic I read called: The Other Holmes by fluffykitty12. Basically Sherlock's Niece (lets call her X) comes to live with him as her parents just died in a "car crash" could have been a secret spy thing….anyway… she goes off to live with Sherlock and John however she also has an older brother (Y) and an older sister (Z). The Brother went to fight in Afghanistan however she doesn't know where her sister is. When the Police came to her home to tell her about her parents death, her sister was away somewhere… so when the sister comes back from wherever she was she can't find her parents or siblings so assumes they're dead and so goes to Russia or some place and becomes a spy. (Bare with me this does sound terrible but in my head it is awesome!) (Ok so Z knows her parents were spies that's why she thinks her whole family is dead). X then spends a couple of years with Sherlock and John and stays in contact with her brother (they both assume Z is dead as they haven't heard from her) and Y comes to visit. Near end of story Sherlock, John, X and Y are in a bit of a situation where their lives are in danger when Z comes along, rescues them with her spy partner, saying something soppy and heroic like "no one hurts my sister apart from me ;)" kinda thing….. Sherlock is a very caring uncle and notices Z's partner is interested in her (there had to be a bit of romance!) and notices a ring in his pocket e.t.c….. Think the story is over but no! John, X and Z split off from Sherlock, Y and the partner and they go separate ways to try and capture the people who threatened them. Partner gets injured, Z finds him…..happily ever after? You decide!  
Sorry that probably doesn't make any sense whatsoever!

Another idea….. (sorry if you are getting confused…everything is not muddled in my head!) Sherlock and John have another person who joins them for their cases (a female, we shall call her A- I like the alphabet!) A is sort of Cheeky but really nice and fits in really well and they make a hilarious trio. This can be based before and after Reinchenbach and even after the reunion :D Maybe Sherlock and OC romance? Maybe John and OC? Who knows. (Ok this doesn't have to be part of it but I've just thought of it! Sherlock comes back after 2 years and John hasn't met Mary he's still single but when they go to see if A wants to live in 221B with them again they find that she is living in a big house with someone-is it true love? Are the children really hers? OOOOHHH)

Ok last idea! Same idea as above really with the trio however A is the daughter of a Lord but ran away as she didn't want that life. A case takes the three to her childhood home where her family still live. Sherlock and John find out and her father forces them to stay for a week. She's not happy about it especially when her mother brings up a powerpoint with possible men she could marry (arranged marriage kind of thing-if anyone's seen the princess diaries when she has to choose-a bit like that!) Sherlock and John sit it….Jealously detected? Maybe!

So those are all of my ideas…. Could be more but I think I may confuse you all.. I'm confused!

Please if anyone out there in the big wide world of fanfiction is even the slightest bit interested please contact me! :D Please someone write one of these! I will give you so many cookies! :D


End file.
